


Queen’s Confession

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Middle-earth Express Prompts [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Arwen had a secret…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen’s Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: For _prompt # 1: Lost_ – More or less 500 words.

Arwen POV

I lay on the bed, trying to think. What am I going to say to my husband?

I cross my hands. He might be frightened to see me lying in the bed, in the healer’s room, his room when he attends to those who were wounded in battle or taken ill.

I hear foot steps, I close my eyes and wait for him to open the door.

At last he opens it, and comes inside.

“Arwen…” I hear his soft voice, calling my name and I open my eyes.

“Elessar… I…” I stammer, unable to find the words.

How will he be able to look into my eyes after I say it?

“What is it, my beautiful Evenstar?” Elessar asks me.

“B… before you left, I felt a pain in my stomach… and the next thing that I remembered that I… was here…” I sobbed.

“Why did no one inform me?” Elessar asks. I can see by his face he is worried about me, as he holds my hand in his, letting me know that he is close to me.

“You were to rescue Lord Faramir…” I explain, and move my free hand to stroke his cheek softly, as tears leave my eyes.

Elessar looks at me, still worried. I know that look in his eyes, as he examines me… and then he asks, “Why do you cry? Has something else happened?”

“Elessar… I lost the baby…” I confess and then I turn my head away.

I cannot watch him now, knowing how great will be his pain, his anger for what we have both lost.


End file.
